herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bullrushes
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Flowers |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= |levelUnlock=5 |energy= |purchasePrice = 1 (5-pack) |sellPrice= 1 |locationImage= }} is a type of collecting flowers item. Locations This item can be foraged from the following areas: ;Africa *Gulf of Sidra, Libya - 10 ;Asia *Bosten Lake, China - 64 *Chaohu Lake, China - 9 *Dagze Lake, China - 7 *Fengdu, China - 35 *Ganhe River, China - 36 *Jinsha River, China - 14 *Jiuquan, China - 31 *Longwu River, China - 12 *Nujiang River, China - 49 *Yalu He River, China - 81 *Nanda Devi, India - 15 *Sambhar Lake, India - 30 *Silakhor Plain, Iran - 25 *Koga Village, Japan - 32 *Nakadori Island, Japan - 46 *Lake Inder, Kazakhstan - 77 *Saryarka, Kazakhstan - 77 *Tamgaly Gorge, Kazakhstan - 14 *Ukok Plateau, Kazakhstan - 13 *Ganghwa Dolmen, South Korea - 4 *Sarygamysh Lake, Turkmenistan - 77 *Aral Sea, Uzbekistan - 64 *Tudakul Lake, Uzbekistan - 77 ;Europe *Lake Neusiedl, Austria - 73 *Braslau Lakes, Belarus - 13 *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus - 13 *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria - 5 *Sumava - Czech Republic - 6 *Langelinie, Denmark - 50 *Kaldoaivi, Finland - 27 *Autun, France - 2 *Broceliande Forest, France - 61 *Calais Shore, France - 28 *Cap de Nice, France - 42 *Lake Leman, France - 61 *Laval-Dieu, France - 10* *Les Combes, France - 10* *Vix, France - 3 *Bavarian Forests, Germany - 31 *Brocken, Germany - 5 *Castle Neuschwanstein, Germany - 17 *Fussen, Germany - 61 *Mulde, Germany - 61 *Aggtelek, Hungary - 5 *Lake Balaton, Hungary - 13 *Florence, Italy - 5 *Lake Galve, Lithuania - 73 *Kneiff, Luxembourg - 10* *Hoogeloon, Netherlands - 6 *Lake Yssel, Netherlands - 67 *Bymarka, Norway - 37 *Tinnelva, Norway - 3 *Vistula, Poland - 67 *Warta, Poland - 67 *Dunai River, Romania - 61 *Don River, Russia - 21 *Kazanka Confluence, Russia - 13 *Kivach Waterfall, Russia - 25 *Lake Baikal, Russia - 12 *Lake Beloye, Russia - 18 *Okhota River, Russia - 27 ;Europe cont'd *Strelka, Russia - 50 *Zeya River, Russia - 46 *Bunol, Spain - 4 *Lake Greifen, Switzerland - 67 *Nemrut Golu, Turkey - 23 *Payas, Turkey - 42 *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey - 21 *Afan Forest, UK - 1 *Giant's Causeway, UK - 35 *Nottingham, UK - 12 *Oban, UK - 9 *Pass of Llanberis, UK - 35 *The Cotswolds, UK - 3 *Yorkshire Dales, UK - 35 *Smotrych River, Ukraine - 73 *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine - 9 ;North America *Cheltenham Badlands, Canada - 1 *Cold Lake, Canada - 52* *Deninu Kue, Canada - 17 *Great Bear Lake, Canada - 53 *Mt. Sandberg, Canada - 7 *Okanagan Lake, Canada - 12 *Opasquia, Canada - 73* *Pelly Crossing, Canada - 5 *Reindeer Lake, Canada - 73* *Schefferville, Canada - 6 *Sioux Lookout, Canada - 5 *Torngat Mountains, Canada - 58 *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos, Canada - 55 *Ukkusiksalik, Canada - 55 *Nuuk, Greenland - 19 *Alligator Bend, United States - 33 *Bellhammon Tract, United States - 35 *Cascade Springs, United States - 44 *Clear Creek, United States - 52* *Cypress Creek, United States - 44* *Deepwater Creek Bay, United States - 38* *Devil's Garden, United States - 1 *Gates of the Arctic, United States (Alaska) - 58 *Great Salt Lake, United States - 73* *Kodiak Island, United States (Alaska) - 55 *Nankoweap Rapid, United States - 6 *Nunivak Island, United States (Alaska) - 5 *Niagra Falls, United States - 44 *Old Faithful, United States - 1 *Omak Lake, United States - 5 *Pelican Bay, United States - 8 *Spirit Lake, United States - 53 Note: Locations marked with * may have non-collectible items. Uses This item can be placed on your Homestead as decoration. Recipes Building Recipes: *Fish Pond Quests This item is not needed in any quests. Achievements This item is needed for the following achievements: *Not in Bloom Achievement (1 needed) Category:Collecting Category:Flowers Category:Almanac